Rewrite: Alternate Stories
by Takagi Akito
Summary: Collection of the girl's route with a little twist that would turn the stories really different from the real ones. 2 chapters each heroine. First chapter: Lucia's route.


"Tennouji, you look more cheerful than usual."

"What happened? Got yourself a big chunk of money?"

"Ahaha~ no, no it's nothing like that~"

It's Monday, but I'm smiling ear-to-ear. That's why everyone greeted me like that this morning. They wondered so much that it's almost like the usual me never smiles in public.

Well that said; there are also some of them who thought that I had just lost my mind or something.

Ah~ I'm feeling too good at the moment that such questions does not bother me the slightest.

"Hey, Yoshino-kun~ you look sharp as usual~"

"…" He didn't reply.

"What do I have to do to be as cool as you~?"

"Shut up. You're grossing me out."

He hasn't been as cold towards me as he was ever since that Asahi Haruka case, but I guess this indeed is gross.

I may have lost my mind after all. I'm even still unsure if this is a dream or not. I mean, really. Who would've thought that I'd be in a relationship with Konohana Lucia, the girl who always called me hentai and filthy? She even declared that I am an enemy to women and always beat the crap out of me! It's almost too good to be true!

"Tennouji-kun, your cheeks are beet red, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sensei~"

Earlier this morning I pinched them so hard to make sure that I am awake. I did it again just now.

Wait. Sensei almost starts the homeroom period, but my girlfriend (huehuehue) hasn't come yet. This is rare…

I wonder if something happened to her after our amazing date last night.

But I took her home safely so there should be no problem. On top of that, she has that immense brute strength.

Still… I'm worried.

I take my phone out of my bag and send an email to Lucia.

'Hey, class is almost started, wake up!'

SENT!

There's no way she's still sleeping at this hour, but that's the only reason I could think of for her lateness.

Of course, the chance is very thin. It's difficult to imagine her waking up late.

A brief moment after that, a sound echoed from the corridor.

_'Mail from Kotarou, get!'_

…

C-Could it be that it was… her ringtone? Did she record her voice and made it her ringtone!?

Gahhh… I'm sure the whole class heard that.

The door is slowly slid opened as the well-known class' rep entered. My classmates' eyes are glued on her reddened face.

"Konohana-san, was that your phone?"

UOOOOOO! SENSEI, YOU'RE WAY TOO DIRECT!

Ah… Lucia looks like she's about to explode… what should I do?

I guess I will help her.

But, what can I do in this situation? I don't want to tell anyone about our relationship now. I'm not ready yet!

Oh. If I throw myself to the floor and pretend to be sick, surely it will change the topic, right!?

I'll do exactly that.

But before I do anything, Lucia is already back to normal.

"I'm sorry. I have turned it off, Sensei."

"Good. Please be careful next time."

"Yes."

Oh, it turns out well. Nice play, Lucia!

My classmates do not seem to hear it. If they do, they'd have at least murmured about it.

Ah, that's it. My senses are sharper than normal humans. The sound was probably in low volume and what Sensei heard was probably just the phone's noise. She couldn't have heard the details of the ringtone.

We're safe…

* * *

...

It's lunchtime.

We promised to have lunch together, but Lucia had walked out of the class seconds after the teacher did the same as if she's in a hurry for something.

I wonder if she actually has an urgent business…

I took my phone to ask her via mail; it turns out that I had a new message.

'I will be waiting here.'

Huh? She sent me a coordinate.

Okay then.

I checked that coordinate with Mappie. Apparently it appears to be a classroom.

Hmm… why is she waiting there? Isn't the courtyard a better place to have lunch?

Ah, she's probably still too embarrassed to eat with me at an open area where everyone can see us.

That makes sense. She's that kind of girl after all.

Wait, why doesn't she pick cafeteria? It's still natural to eat together with a classmate there.

Ah well, doesn't matter.

"Hm?" I looked over the window at the corridor.

A twin tail?

Ah, Shizuru is eating alone at the courtyard... she looks lonely.

"Sorry, Shizuru. Next time!"

…

A few minutes later, I arrived at the classroom.

I slid the door open and stepped in.

"Hm? It's an empty classroom."

Seems like nobody ever used this room. This school is very huge, but the number of students is not that many… such a waste of money.

Lucia isn't here, but I can find our bentou on the top of one of the desks.

Huh? There's a note on it.

'Go to this location…'

Another coordinate.

Damn it. I can already guess what this is all about.

"Ah, so much just for eating lunch together."

At this rate, the lunch break will end before we eat anything!

...

"I hope this is it. I'm hungry as hell."

I slid the door open and Lucia welcomed me.

"You finally here! What took you so long?"

"Hey, is that a joke? Coz' it's not funny." I retorted. "I told you that Shizuru won't stalk you anymore!"

"N-No. I can't be so sure, but more importantly," she quietly walked towards the door, stuck her head out, and checks the corridor. "You sure you aren't followed by anyone?"

"Yeah," I answered. "So can we eat now? Or do we have to do another maneuver? 'Cause we don't have that much time!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Ok, let's eat."

Lucia grabbed one of the lunch boxes but just stared down at it.

"What's the matter? It's good, don't worry." I said as I gulped down the meal. "Sorry, I started first because I'm too hungry."

Lucia blushed… well actually she's been blushing since I come here. She probably had been blushing while waiting for me. I just knew it.

"Is it good? Do you… do you like my cooking?"

"Didn't I just say that it tastes good?"

She seems to be really happy with my answer.

"Come on, eat up. We only have a few minutes left."

"That's right…"

She sits in front of me and started to dig in.

We finished our meal real fast that we didn't get to converse while we eat. Well it's not a good thing to speak when you're eating to begin with so it's not that big of a deal.

Unh the inside of my mouth feels sticky after eating…

"Do you have something to drink?"

"…He… here," she handed me a boxed juice. "D-Don't drink… all of it. I… I want some."

She only bought one, apparently. I feel bad about this., but I did as she says anyway since I need to drink.

"Here you go."

Wait… isn't this…

"Could it be… you only bought one juice because you want to share an indirect kiss?"

"Wawawawa! W-What are you talking about!? Such indecent thing! Ugugugugagagagaga… uuuuugguguggguu…! Cough! Cough!"

"Th-there's no need to get so fixated about that! Don't suffocate yourself!"

She bit to the straw after she calmed down and drank it peacefully.

Her face was burning red when she's drinking it.

She's so...

…K-Kawaii...!

I remembered she was being troubled so much by indirect kiss when I tasted that spicy parfait with the same spoon she had just used. Now, she's planning for it.

Our relationship changed in a ludicrous speed.

"Kotarou… do you… do you remember?"

"What?"

"You… you said that it's fine if…" she looked down as she stuttered, "if I ask… if I ask for a ki… kiss. Even at school…"

"So that's what it is all about."

Well, I did say that it was okay. I thought she wasn't serious about it because she apologized after proposing that idea yesterday.

Looks like I was mistaken.

"Alright…"

I bent my body to Lucia, who's now standing right in front of me.

Our lips met for a second. I only gave her a small peck. She's looking at me, confused.

"Eh? Wh-What… wh-why…"

"Our time is short, the lunchtime is almost over," I reasoned

"B-But… that's not enough…!"

"GEH!"

I didn't expect her to come to those words that quickly. I wanted to tease her a bit longer. She must have really wanted it!

Damn it. Looking at her like this makes me embarrassed. I must be blushing now.

I can feel my face burning up.

"A-Alright."

We kiss again, but this time we do it for no less than 30 seconds.

She has enough time to suck my lower lip as if begging me not to break off our kiss.

But we can't do that.

I'd love to, but I need to breath.

"Are you happy now?"

Lucia averted her eyes from me as she said, "A… again…"

"Lucia, the lunch break is only 3 minutes left but what the hell."

I shoved my lips on hers again. She replied by pulling my face into hers.

The tension is different from the one we had at Kazamo's rooftop restaurant.

…Damn it. Kissing at school feels really dangerous but dangerous things always somehow feel good if you can enjoy it. Riding on a rollercoaster also works that way, I think.

Maybe I like daring activities after all. I even enjoyed investigating Lucia's past a little bit much.

Ah, we've got to go. I was not wrong when I said lunch break would be over in 3 minutes.

For some reason, I've never had difficulties in time management. It's like I'm already used to it in a long time.

"Let's go, Lucia."

"Wait, Kotarou."

"What, you want to do it again? At this rate, you will become a pervert!"

I don't mind though!

I approached her with open arms but she rejected me. "I-It's not that!"

She looks a little bit disappointed, which means she actually wanted to do another kissing section but she knew she had to stop.

"I want to discuss something important with you."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"It's too risky to discuss it here, so would you come to my apartment after school?" She asked nonchalantly as if me going to her room is something natural now.

Well if Lucia has that expression, maybe it's really about something important.

"Alright."

...

* * *

…

After school, we went to her apartment together. Everyone was watching us as we walk side-by-side. Well, it shouldn't be weird to walk with your club mates, right? Why were they lot looking at us like that? Off you pop!

"By the way, Lucia. That was a very catchy ringtone…"

She didn't reply, but from trembling body I could say that she's really embarrassed.

"That was a close call. Good thing our classmates didn't hear it."

"D-Does it bother you, Kotarou?" Lucia muttered, looking dejected. "I'll change it if you mind…"

"Yes please."

I quickly replied her with a disappointing answer.

But that is not my intention.

"I'll record a new one for you."

The moment I said that, her expression becomes bright and brighter.

"Thank you… please do that…"

Ah. I really love this person.

10 minutes later, we're already at Lucia's apartment. Lucia checked all the rooms before we start the discussion. Just how important is this topic?

"So the thing is… I still feel guilty…"

"For kicking my ass a lot in the past?"

"N-No! You deserved them!"

Wahhh… that hurts… All of them are just misunderstandings!

"Anyway, it's not about me. It's Shizuru."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember that I made a promise with Shizuru?"

"The one about getting a boyfriend at the same time?"

"Yes," Lucia nodded. "I'm still feeling guilty because I betrayed her by da… dating you, Kotarou."

"Hmm…"

Could this be…

"You want us to break up?"

"NOOOO!" Lucia screamed frantically. She grabbed my shirt, quivering; tears are forming between her eyelids. "Please… please don't leave me. You promised me that you will be with me forever, right!?"

"But you also promised Shizuru…"

"…"

Crap, she's crying.

"Calm down, Lucia. It was only a joke! A joke!" Said I.

"I see... Let's find a way to keep your promise with Shizuru without us breaking up. Haha ha."

"Th-That's why I brought you here… baka!" Lucia wiped her tears off as she said so.

"Well, I don't think she's bothered by you and I going out in the first place. There's no need to get so worked up over it."

"But she called me 'traitor' yesterday!"

"…That was just a joke…"

"How do you know? What if she really meant it?!" she yelled. "It's almost like I don't value our friendship at all…"

Well, somehow I'm sure Shizuru won't be bothered at all, really.

However, it doesn't seem Lucia will back down from this.

I'll just play along for now…

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking of getting her a boyfriend."

"Hmm… that'd be the better option I guess. Is there anyone Shizuru likes?"

I'm pretty sure she doesn't even have many friends at school. Nishikujou-sensei, Lucia, and I are the only ones who hang out with her. Well she's in good terms with the Occult club too, but they're all girls!

"I have no idea. Shizuru has never told me anything about it…"

"Hmm… this will be hard. She never told me either."

Suddenly, a wave of ideas struck my brain, lighting up the dead light bulb on.

"We could just set her up with someone and we'll see if they get the chemistry."

"I see… that's a good idea, I guess. So who's that 'someone'?" Lucia asked. "I trust that you won't give her anyone weird."

"Re-Relax, Lucia-chan~!"

Whoa she glared at me just now.

"No worries, you know that guy."

"Eh? Really? Who?"

"The strongest wulf…"

"Wu…lf?"

"Our savior."

"…?"

She seems perplexed.

"Ultra…" I clenched my fists. "YOSHINO!"

"Y-You mean, HYPER Yoshino!?"

"YEEEEEESSS!"

She played along in my rhythm! Oh my God, I love you Konohana Lucia! You're really my girlfriend!

"Well, he seems like a good guy. He helped us out in that club video…"

"He is a great guy!"

He's awkward though.

Shizuru is too good for him, but he's the only guy I could think of.

"How will you set them up? She's not really close with him… she barely knows him."

"Actually they've already known each other."

Though Shizuru still doesn't know his real full name. The last time they met she still called her Kirin-san [1].

I have an idea to put them together.

"Leave it to me, Lucia."

"…Can I trust you?"

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend. Of course you can trust me."

"I… idiot! D-Don't say that word so easily like that!"

"But it's natural. We're in a relationship, so I'm your boyfriend. Boy-friend!"

"Well, that's… certainly true…" She muttered, blushing.

Damn it, she's too cute.

I feel like I can do anything for her.

I don't want her to feel guilty. I'll do whatever it is to save her from them, even if that would mean that I'd have to turn into a sleazebag.

Yes, I'll make sure this plan works out so she wouldn't feel guilty anymore.

We kissed, kissed, and kissed and without us knowing, the sky is already dark.

I've gotta stop making out with Lucia and go home. No one knows what will happen if I stay any longer.

"Do you really have to go home?" Lucia asked as she tugged my uniform.

"Yeah, baby. I'm sorry. We'll meet again tomorrow!"

This is a T-rated story. I have to refrain myself from conducting XXX intercourse with you.

….The hell am I talking about?

"I'll call you tonight." I said that to calm her down.

I went home after that and just as I promised, I called her later from home.

…

* * *

Next day comes.

Time to engage the plan! First of all, I need to get them together. Since Shizuru is always there, then the easiest method is to bring him to her favorite place.

"Yoshino-kun~! Let's eat at the courtyard together!"

"..." He glared at me. "…No."

"Why!?"

"LIKE HELL I'LL EAT TOGETHER WITH YOU! IN THE COURTYARD!" he retorted. "I eat wherever I want, but there's no way I'll eat with my nemesis."

He headed towards the door and bid farewell. "Farewell."

Damn it, my plan has failed!

"What about eating with us?"

Chihaya suddenly called me. Seems like she's going to eat lunch with Kotori in the classroom.

"Mmmm~ Sakuya-san is really talented! This is so delicious!" Kotori said.

"Is that so?"

Hearing Kotori goodmouthing that guy really irritates me for some reason.

"Ne, is he single~?"

Okay, I'm outta here.

Kotori can go out with anyone she wants.

That's right… she rejected me after all.

…I know that I shouldn't get so worked up by that.

Because I already have Lucia.

"?"

I looked at her before I walked out of the classroom to look for that guy.

"Now where's Yoshino?"

The first place comes to my mind is the cafeteria, so let's check that place.

…

"Huh? He is not here."

Where else would he be? Pretty sure he doesn't have any specific place to eat his lunch. It's either here or the class for him.

"Hmm…"

Let's think for a sec.

There's something catchy in the words that he said before he left me.

Well everything Yoshinoish is always catchy, but there's… something odd.

If I'm not mistaken, he said: 'I eat wherever I want, but there's no way I'll eat with my nemesis.'

He eats wherever he wants… but not with his nemesis (me)? Does that mean that he has someone to eat his lunch with, which is NOT me?

But who? As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one who has the balls to hang around him in this school.

Could it be that he already has a girlfriend?

Oh no. That won't be good for my plan.

"At any rate, I'll just roam around the school to find him."

After that I checked every place that I thought Yoshino would be at: the backyard, the toilet, the toilet at the first floor, and even the toilet at the third floor.

I still can't find him.

I almost give up when I see him outside at the courtyard.

Evidently, he's not alone there.

"That is… no way."

He's with Shizuru!

W-What is the meaning of this!?

I've never seen Shizuru with a boy except me, and neither have I seen Yoshino with a girl! That Yoshino! The lone wolf Yoshino! Sitting at the courtyard! Together with a girl!

I threw out the idea of setting the two together, but I have never thought that they're already this close!

Damn I'm curious!

Guess I'll sneak to behind that bush. I should be able to hear their conversation there.

…

* * *

…

Phew. I have successfully hid behind the bush.

"How is it?"

Oh, I can hear them. Perfect.

Seems like Shizuru just asked Yoshino about the food.

"Heh. It tastes good as always."

Whoa... Isn't this conversation similar to Lucia and mine yesterday?

Does that mean that Shizuru cooked something for him!?

And did he say 'as always'!? Really! How long have you two been this close!?

…I feel betrayed…

"Saury tastes the best when it's grilled."

"You really know your stuff, huh."

I open the gap between the leaves very quietly to peek at them. I just can't stand the idea of not dubbing Shizuru's mind while she's this close.

Oh.

'This is nothing,' her face says.

*RIIIIINNNGG*

Ah, the bell rang.

Shizuru tidied the bento boxes and folded the newspapers before they stood up.

"We should do it again, Yoshi. It's really nice to feast on saury with someone who can enjoy it thoroughly."

"Sure, Ou-Shizu." Yoshino replied WITH A SMILE.

AND SHE JUST CALLED HIM YOSHI!

Since when did GIRAFFE-san becomes a friggin' YOSHII!?

"But a lone wolf doesn't take charities, so I'll bring my own for the next time," he stood up. "See ya tomorrow."

He said 'See ya tomorrow'! Pfft!

He's looking forward to it!

At any rate, this is a huge scoop! Since it's Shizuru I can always ask her later.

"But wow. Shizuru and Yoshino, huh?"

It's almost too random, really.

Damn it. I could've gotten more info had I come here earlier!

"Kotarou."

"Ah? UAAAAGH! Shi-Shizuru!? Th-This is…!"

'Giving that much efforts to overhear someone is bad you know. I shall not forgive you!' her serious face says.

"I'm sorry, I can explain."

"Giving that much efforts to overhear someone is bad you know."

Oh, she really thinks so.

By the way, Yoshino is no longer there.

"Shizuru, are you going out with Yoshino?"

"…Uh!"

'Don't just say something like that out of the blue, silly! We're not dating or anything like that!' her reddened face says.

"I take that as a yes…"

"…Nnng!"

She shook her head and hands really fast.

"So… no?"

"We're just friends."

"I see…"

That's nice to hear.

It's really good to see the two together. Both do not have many friends, so they should treasure their bonds.

There's a feeling of satisfaction in my heart, though I'm slightly disappointed because I don't get to do one thing to set them up.

"I'm happy for you, Shizuru."

We walked together to the school building and went to our respective class after that.

* * *

...

"Oh? Is that so, Kotarou?"

"Yes. So you don't have to feel guilty anymore."

It's after school. I invited her to an empty classroom to report about the scene I encountered during lunch break.

"It's good to hear she gets a male friend other than you," she smiled. "However…"

"…I'm still a traitor for getting a boyfriend!"

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, will you. This kind of thing takes time! Moreover, it's Yoshino we're talking about!"

He seems like a dense tsundere. The worst kind of tsunderes!

"B-But…"

"No buts! You'll have to wait for it to happen." I said.

"No, it's not that. Something is not right…" Class' rep placed her hand to her chin as if she's thinking hard, "Shizuru always talks to me if something interesting happens at school, but she never tells me anything about Yoshino Haruhiko."

"Hmm… is that so?"

Maybe that's because there's no spark of love between them.

Sigh.

I have shipped them and all…

"Maybe she just didn't have the time yet. Or still unsure about her feelings."

"You're probably right…"

"Oh? Shizuru texted me…" Lucia said as she presses the buttons on her cell phone. "She's asking if it's okay to go to my apartment tonight."

"This is it! She's going to tell you tonight!"

Lucia smiled happily.

She looks relieved.

"Should I come too?"

"No. This is talk between girls. I will appreciate it if you stay home."

"A-Alright…"

"BUT I'M VERY CURIOUS! Come on, can I hide in the bathroom?"

"N-No! It's a girl's bathroom! Have some delicacy!"

"How about your closet?"

"No means no."

"Ah…" I sighed heavily.

"Don't worry. I will tell you everything later."

To get so fixated over something like your friends''s relationship makes me feel like an idiot.

",,,Mmmh?!"

Kissing your girlfriend after talking about such stupid topic is also idiotic and lame.

* * *

AUTHOR's note:

This fic is a little tweak to Lucia's route. So the content in Nishikujou's mails after Lucia's date do NOT happen.

[1] kirin = Giraffe

this chapter is beta-read by PRONTO3000. Thanks so much! ^^


End file.
